1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a sanitary cleansing device in which based on a signal issued from a human detection sensor a toilet seat, a toilet lid for selectively covering the toilet seat, or the toilet seat and the toilet lid as a unit is pivoted or rotated relative to a toilet bowl between a vertical-upright position (i.e. fully raised position) and a horizontal-down position (i.e. fully lowered position).
2. Prior Art
One of conventional sanitary cleansing devices of the type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. 2001-95722. This sanitary cleansing device, as shown in FIG. 10, includes a casing 24 to which are rotatably connected a toilet seat 21 and a toilet lid 25. At a front inside portion of the casing 24, there is installed a first human detection sensor 22 and a second human detection sensor 23. The toilet seat 21 is made rotatable between its fully raised position (i.e. opened state) depicted in solid line and fully lowered position (i.e. closed state) depicted in phantom line. Each of the first human detection sensor 22 and the second detection sensor 23 emits or illuminates a light beam to an angular range space between the fully raised and lowered positions of the toilet seat 21. Thus, the light beam illuminations of each of the first human detection sensor 22 and the second detection sensor 23 are positioned below the toilet seat 21, while the light beam illuminations of each of the first human detection sensor 22 and the second detection sensor 23 are positioned above the toilet seat 21.
In addition, in a case where the toilet lid 25 and the toilet seat 21 are in the respective opened and closed states, when an individual (not shown) sits on the toilet seat 21, on the basis of a detection signal issued from the first human detection sensor 22, the cleansing device is made ready for operations such as human private portion washing and deodorizing. When he/she moves away from the toilet seat 21 after completion of defecation, the resulting his/her position is detected by the first human detection sensor 22, which makes it possible to close the toilet lid 25 and/or wash an inside of a toilet bowl (not shown).
Moreover, if the individual moves away from the cleansing device after urine which is performed such that while both the toilet lid 25 and the toilet seat 21 are in the respective opened states he discharges urine toward an interior of the toilet bowl, the second human detection sensor 23 detects his moving away behavior from the toilet bowl, which makes it possible to close the toilet lid 25 and/or wash an inside of a toilet bowl.
However, in the above-described or conventional sanitary cleansing device, to prevent the human detection sensor 22 from detecting the toilet lid 25 which is in its fully closed state, the human detection sensor 22 is made compulsory or forced turned-off whenever the toilet lid 25 which is brought into its fully closed state. Thus, it is impossible to open automatically the toilet lid 25 and the toilet seat 22 while the toilet lid 25 is in its fully closed state.
Thus, a need exists to provide a sanitary cleansing device which is free from the aforementioned drawbacks.